


Every Step of the Way

by fujibutts



Series: Iwaoi Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, more like iwa-chan sucks at comfort, stretching the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujibutts/pseuds/fujibutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Direct sequel to First Steps</p><p>The days after Oikawa hung up his jersey (both figuratively and literally) were difficult.</p><p>In all honesty, Iwaizumi would have loved to be with Oikawa from the minute he was discharged from the hospital, but there was just too much work to be done and the luxury of the day off wouldn’t be available until two weeks after the fact. But by that time, the damage had been done.</p><p>Iwaoi Week Day 3: Hurt/Comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Step of the Way

The days after Oikawa hung up his jersey (both figuratively and literally) were difficult.

For over a week straight Oikawa didn’t leave the bed, instead quietly spending his days sleeping. He only ever got up to use the bathroom or soak in the tub for hours on end. Iwaizumi had to make sure he was eating meals and not freezing to death because he had spent too much time sitting in the tub.

In all honesty, Iwaizumi would have loved to be with Oikawa from the minute he was discharged from the hospital, but there was just too much work to be done and the luxury of the day off wouldn’t be available until two weeks after the fact. But by that time, the damage had been done.

“Oi, Oikawa get out of bed you lazy ass,” Iwaizumi said with a grunt, slipping out of his work clothes and into something less stuffy. By the time he had finished, there was still no response. Curious, he glanced over at Oikawa half expecting to find him sound asleep. Instead he was met with hollow eyes and a tired face (tired, but definitely awake).

“You okay?” he asked, gingerly stepping towards the bed.

Without a word Oikawa turned away.

Iwaizumi sighed. He was expecting this though, since Oikawa had barely spoken a word to him nor moved in days. Instead he climbed over Oikawa and settled himself under the covers, wrapping strong arms around his partner’s vulnerable form.

“You should really go to PT,” he whispered.

He felt Oikawa shake his head against his chest and Iwaizumi almost sighed in relief. Even though it wasn’t the response he had hoped for, it was definitely a response, and that meant they were getting somewhere. 

“It’s not like you’ve lost all use of your leg you know.”

The room was silent for a long time, long enough for Iwaizumi to suspect that Oikawa had fallen asleep and was well on his way to dreamland, but a whisper shook him out of his almost-slumber.

_“I might as well have.”_

That woke Iwaizumi right up. He pulled away and scowled at Oikawa, making his distaste for that statement more than obvious. “Don’t you _dare_ say that Tooru.”

For the first time in almost two weeks Oikawa looked him straight in the eye, “But I can’t play anymore, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi felt those blunt words chill him to the core. Of course Oikawa could be as blunt as he was, it’s one of the reasons they’ve stayed together for so long. But just hearing them… To hear the hollowness of his voice, really, explicitly showing him just how broken Oikawa felt… It was terrifying. His eyes immediately softened, cupping Oikawa’s cheeks and resting their foreheads together.

He was at a loss for words. This wasn’t just a broken nose or a pulled muscle. He could’t stick it in a cast or rest up for a week and continue playing. He couldn’t tell Oikawa that it wasn’t that bad and that he was just being his usual overdramatic self.

Again the room lapsed into silence and Oikawa really did fall asleep, but Iwaizumi did not. He looked at the former setter’s sleeping face, so different from what his sleeping face would have looked like two and a half weeks ago. Even unconscious he still looked troubled. Iwaizumi took a moment to rub his thumbs over Oikawa’s face, gently massaging it until the muscles finally relaxed and it no longer looked like he was having a nightmare.

Content with his work, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa to his chest once more and absently ran his fingers through the rough (if Oikawa from three weeks ago had seen the lack of care his hair was going through he would’ve had an aneurism- but right now Oikawa barely cared enough to even feed himself) locks as he tried to will himself to sleep.

“I’ll be here with you the entire time,” Iwaizumi whispered when he finally felt his exhaustion catch up to him, “every step of the way."


End file.
